spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob in Minecraft
SpongeBob in Minecraft is a new TV show by TheSponge231 that anyone can help write! Plot SpongeBob and Patrick get sucked into SpongeBob's computer, ending up in Minecraft. Characters Major: *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Steve *Eugene H. Krabs *Gary the Snail *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles Minor: *Sheldon J. Plankton *Creeper Army Episodes Season 1 1. Who the heck are you? By: RamDarre Dec 30,2012 Spongebob and Patrick must learn to survive in Minecraft after being sucked into a computer. They learn some secrets including one of a so-called creeper army. What will happen? Can they survive? Find out in this episode. 2. What is this? By: RamDarre Jan 7,2013 Spongebob finds diamonds and throws them into lava. Steve and Patrick believe he is a traitor and now everyone is against him. To make matters worse, Spongebob is being played by Squidward. Can he make everyone forgive him? Or will his fate be being hugged by a charged creeper? 3. The Dark Side By: RamDarre Jan 14,2013 Steve gets brainwashed into thinking that bad is good. Can Patrick and Spongebob survive or end up as bonemeal? 4. Skeleton Prison By: RamDarre Jan 21,2013 Spongebob is held captive by Skeletons and Squidward gets sucked into the computer. All Squidward has a wooden shovel. Can he save Spongebob and himself? 5. Karate Choppers By: RamDarre Jan 28,2013 ''' Sandy is warped into Minecraft and now they will have to do karate to save themselves. Squidward and Patrick are starving and then need food so they set out on a expedition but encounter a pack of charged creepers. '''6. Computer Virus By: Nevadabell Mar 25,2013 A computer virus plagues the Minecraft game, causing the characters to disappear. 7. Multiplayer By: RamDarre Apr 6, 2013 The server is set to LAN and people join who cheat. Can Spongebob survive the cheaters? 8. Obsidian Problems - by JellyfishJam38 - Apr 10, 2013 (One Hour Special) Patrick steals a diamond pickaxe from a villager, and ends up mining obsidian. The episode shows three different events that happen to the gang because of that one event, but all come together at the end. Squidward uses the obsidian to build a portal to the Nether, but gets lost, with zombie pigmen on his trail. SpongeBob gets jealous of Patrick and attempts to blow the obsidian up with TNT, but accidentally destroys his own house, and Patrick is chased by angry villagers who will go to infinite lengths to get their pickaxe back. 9. Good Grief! - by JellyfishJam38 - Apr 11, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick decide to set their server to LAN again, to give new residents a second chance. However, the next day, Patrick finds his house destroyed and filled with cobwebs. Who is the culprit who griefed Patrick's house? Will they ever find him? '10. In the Nether Forever! - by Chrisvader1234 - May 10, 2013 ' After a mysterious man makes a new nether portal in the gangs mineshaft they are curious and decide to look inside. But suddenly the portal dissapears and there stuck in the Nether! Can they find a way out? Who is the mysterious figure? And where will the series go from here? Awards Gallery WOOO!.jpg|This series has won a "WOOO!" Award! Category:Fan Series Category:Shows Category:Fantasy Category:Crossover Series Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Spin-Offs Category:Fanon Category:Shows On BBC